Korant Armstrong (character)
My name is Korant, Korant Armstrong, and I am a hunter. I first came to Talus after a brief and unexpected stop on Tatooine, which proved to be educational, but not much else. Tatooine Early Training in Mos Eisley I met a woman by the name of Trehla Keelo in Mos Eisley and she insisted that she was waiting for my arrival and that I should submit myself to her training. When I met her, I realized that everyone today thinks I am someone special, I don’t understand. Having nothing better to do while waiting for another transport (the one I was on was blown up with all my gear), I said, why not. She sent me around town a bit to learn how to survive in the city (First Step). Then, after giving me novice lessons in the 6 basic professions, she sent me out into the near wilderness to fight (Taking up Arms). CL 1: Artisan 0000, Brawler 0000, Entertainer 0000, Marksman 0000, Medic 0000, Scout 0000 After fighting some raiders with my carbine, I gained enough skill with it to think about getting some initial marksman training. I also fought animals and learned how to harvest their hides, meat, and bones for crafters. CL 2: Artisan 0000, Brawler 0000, Entertainer 0000, Marksman 1000, Medic 0000, Scout 0000 Trehla next sent me to Allura in the cantina to learn about the life of an entertainer (Taking a Break). Then she sent me on to one of his doctor friends in the hospital. Once I visited them, she started to show me how to craft things (Art of Business). First I had to go off into the hills to survey for metal and sample 30 units. I then made a water survey device under her guidance. I had so much fun, that I created a few traps while I was at it. Trehla’s last task for me was to take word of the raider attacks to a journalist friend in Mos Espa (The Journey Onward). After I returned she sent me to the mayor, Mikdanyell Guh’rantt, for information about the city and surrounds and references for more training in some of the professions. CL 2: Artisan 0001, Brawler 0000, Entertainer 0000, Marksman 1001, Medic 0000, Scout 0000 At your service, Mayor Mayor Mikdanyell Guh'rantt sent me to see Peawp R'dawc to learn about the brawler profession; she runs a bodyguard agency and has work for me. I did the several jobs for her (R'dawc Bodyguard Agency (quest)). Badge: "Quest: Mos Eisley Mystery" from the mayor I reported back to the mayor, who then sent me off to Alduq Besene, a master artisan. He asked me to make one of each of the surveying devices (An Artist's Tools (quest)) and hinted that in the future, he might have crafting work for me to do as a favor to Jabba the Hutt. Next the mayor sent me to Anetia Kah’ryn in the cantina to learn about the entertainment professions. She explained about how much information an entertainer can gather after making his patrons more relaxed. She sent me off to explore several information sources about Tuskens or criminal activity. After I reported back, she rewarded me for my information and sent me back to the mayor to report. Badge: "Quest: Secrets of Mos Eisley" from the mayor The mayor sent me to my next trainer, Purvis Arrison, to learn about ranged weapons (Marksman Tasks). He sent me off to defend the city from some Tusken zealots and between forays, he taught me ranged weapon techniques. CL 3: Artisan 0001, Brawler 0000, Entertainer 0000, Marksman 2001, Medic 0000, Scout 0000 Last, the mayor sent med to a scout named Entha Kandela, an overly cheerful woman. She sent me after womp rat hides and kreetle meat. She then had me make traps and use them to hunt rill. Finally, she showed me how to make a camp (Scout Tasks (quest}. CL 3: Artisan 0001, Brawler 0000, Entertainer 0000, Marksman 2001, Medic 0010, Scout 0010 With all the information, which I developed while learning my professions, the mayor was able to piece together Jabba’s plans (Mos Eisley starter quest). He mentioned that Gerak Vurtimis in Bestine may have work for me. Badge: "Quest: The Mos Eisley Enigma" and "Key to the City: Mos Eisley" from the mayor CL 5: Artisan 0002, Brawler 0000, Entertainer 0000, Marksman 3001, Medic 0010, Scout 0010 Early Flight Training Trehla recommended that I learn to fly a starship and gave me the names of several instructors for them. I decided I didn't want to commit myself to a side in the rebellion, so I went to Dravis, a Freelance Pilot instructor for the Smuggler Alliance. He gave me a small ship he "found" and sent out for on the job training. Moving to Talus Once I got off Tatooine, I had second thoughts about aligning myself with the smugglers and chose instead to get my training from Sergeant Rhea of the CorSec Squadron in Coronet on Corellia. I have done some missions for him and have been able to put together a nice little Dunelizard Starship I call "Tin Lizzie". CL 5: Artisan 0002, Brawler 0000, Entertainer 0000, Marksman 3001, Medic 0010, Scout 0010, Freelance Pilot 1111 I ran into a hearty band of folk known as the Crimson Fleet Alliance based on Corellia and Talus and joined their guild. At this time I am sharing quarters with my new friends Hashoa and Cesti in Defiance on Talus, but spending most of my time out in the field. It is really strange, I had thought that my fighting style would revolve around big, comfortable rifles and shooting at a distance; however, the creatures I am hunting seem to have other ideas. I am finding it better to drop the rifle and just duke it out with them. I am going to get myself a good knife and learn to use it. I have been focusing on hunting the birds around Dearic, their meat is in high demand by Chefs right now. I will save it for Cesti. However, I began to tire of the outdoorsy life of a scout and choose, instead, to take missions to help rid the planet of those that prey upon the weak; when I did, I found the rifle a much better tool. CL 6: Artisan 0002, Brawler 2030, F-Pilot 1111, Marksman 3003, Medic 0020, Scout 0010 I began fighting some of the Meatlump gang that invests the Coronet area and attack travelers. CL 17: Artisan 0004, Brawler 4440, F-Pilot 1111, Medic 0030, Scout 1020, Teras Kasi 0000 Category:Player characters